Harry Potter i Nieskończeni
by Kapilar
Summary: Istnieją na tym świecie siły, którym nawet magia nie może się równać. Przynajmniej ta pisana z małej litery. Gdyby czarodzieje wiedzieli, że nie są tak wyjątkowi, jak im się wydaje, zapewne nie zaprzątaliby sobie głowy ukrywaniem się przed niemagicznymi. Być może jednak niektórzy z nich niebawem poznają część tajemnic, skrywanych od zarania dziejów tego Wszechświata.


**Harry Potter i Nieskończeni**

Istnieją na tym świecie siły, którym nawet magia nie może się równać. Przynajmniej ta pisana z małej litery. Gdyby czarodzieje wiedzieli, że nie są tak wyjątkowi, jak im się wydaje, zapewne nie zaprzątaliby sobie głowy ukrywaniem się przed niemagicznymi. Być może jednak niektórzy z nich niebawem poznają część tajemnic, skrywanych od zarania dziejów tego Wszechświata.

**Prolog**

_Zobaczył poruszające się usta i błysk zielonego światła... i wszystko znikło.*_

- Zbudź się Harry. No dalej, nie możesz spędzić całego czasu Wszechświata leżąc do góry brzuchem.  
Ten głos, piękny a zarazem tak znajomy. _Mama?_  
- Całkiem blisko, tak myślę... Otwórz oczy i spójrz na mnie...  
Wypełnił polecenie Głosu, nie zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, że odpowiedziała na pytanie, które zadał w myślach. Przewrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na postać nad nim. Była piękna. Ubrana na czarno, choć nie wyglądała ponuro. Nienaturalnie blada, z dziwnym wisiorkiem na szyi. Jej twarz rozświetlała radość.  
- Gdzie ja jestem? - Czuł się dziwnie zakłopotany spokojem tego miejsca.  
- To dobre pytanie, a co ci to przypomina? – odparła melodyjnym głosem.  
Rozejrzał się. Im dłużej przyglądał się temu miejscu, pojawiało się coraz więcej szczegółów.  
- Myślę, że to Dworzec Kings Cross!  
- Całkiem możliwe... Powiedz mi, wiesz czemu się tu znalazłeś?  
- Voldemort... Chyba oberwałem Avadą. To znaczy... Wie pani co to Zabójcze Zaklęcie?  
- Oczywiście. I nie mów do mnie per pani. To mnie peszy. – Harry przysiągłby, że widzi w jej czarnych oczach iskierki, podobne do tych u Dumbledore'a.  
- Kim pani... eee... Kim ty jesteś?  
- Naprawdę nie wiesz?  
Kiedy o to zapytała, odpowiedź spłynęła na niego niczym dwunastotonowy ciężar.  
- Ty jesteś... Ty jesteś ŚMIERCIĄ! Ale ty nie jesteś kościotrupem! – Słysząc tę, jakże rezolutną, uwagę, roześmiała się.  
- Raczej nie pasuję do opisu Barda, co? No cóż, trochę zmieniłam imaż od tamtego czasu. Kiedy spotkałam tamtych Trzech Braci, stwierdziłam, aparycja anemiczki to coś, czego oczekują. Jesteś bardzo podobny do Ignotusa Peverela, wiesz? - Szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy sprawił, że wyglądała jeszcze piękniej.  
- Ale jeśli jesteś Śmiercią, nie ma już nadziei? Voldemort wygrał... - Harry był bliski rozpaczy.  
- Och, Harry nie sądzę. Z resztą nie jestem twoją śmiercia. – Widząc brak zrozumienia w oczach chłopaka dodała. - Nie przyszłam tu po ciebie. Choć przyznam, że jestem nieco zaskoczona, że to ty jesteś gospodarzem tego miejsca.  
- Gospodarzem?  
- Argghhhhhhh! – Oboje skrzywili się od nagłego wrzasku, dochodzącego spod stojącego nieopodal krzesła.  
- Co to jest? – zapytał Harry, podchodząc coraz bliżej.  
- Coś, czemu nie możesz pomóc…  
Źródłem wrzasków okazało się dziecko. A raczej coś je przypominające. Mimo, że Harry czuł, że powinien jakoś pomóc nieszczęsnej istocie, nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Napawało go zbyt wielkim wstrętem.  
- Nie rozumiem Toma, wiesz? Tak bardzo go przerażałam, że starał się ze wszystkich sił nigdy mnie nie poznać. Swoją drogą zalazł za skórę także mojemu bratu.  
- To Śmierć ma brata? – zapytał zaskoczony Potter.  
- Tak, jesteś jego ulubieńcem, wiesz?  
- Dlaczego?  
- Jest Księciem Opowieści, a któraż z nich jest wspanialsza, niż ta o Harrym Potterze! No, dobrze. – Wzięła na ręce małego potworka, który nie przestał płakać. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że w potoku wrzasków usłyszał „nie chcę". – Myślę, że już czas na nas. Jest jeszcze ktoś, kto chce z tobą porozmawiać.  
Rozległ się cichy dźwięk skrzydeł, a Ona stawała się coraz bardziej niewyraźna.  
- Mogę cię o coś prosić? Jeśli uda ci się kiedykolwiek wejść w posiadanie Czarnej Różdżki, nie odrzucaj jej, dobrze? Wolałabym, żeby władał nią ktoś podobny do Ignotusa, niż do Antiocha. Nie, nie straci mocy po twojej śmierci _hihi_. Na tym świecie muszą istnieć tajemnicze Zakazane Lasy, nieskończone góry czy dziwne artefakty.  
I zniknęła całkowicie.  
- Harry! – zza jego pleców rozległ się znajomy głos. – Wspaniały chłopcze. Dzielny, dzielny mężczyzno. Przejdźmy się…

* * *

* Oczywiście cytat z siódmego tomu w tłumaczeniu Polkowskiego

Wiem, Harry nie budzi się nagi, tak jak w kanonie, stwierdziłem, że to nie tyle nieistotny szczegół, co w komiksach o Sandmanie zmarli zachowują swój ubiór. Dalsza część pobytu pana Pottera w „zaświatach" to rozmowa z Dumbledorem, polecam czytelnikowi ją sobie odświeżyć, bo to wręcz manifest ideologii ukazanej przez Rowling w całej serii. No, muszę przyznać, że w tym ff nie będzie tak cukierkowo


End file.
